


her princess

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: kelsey lowered herself onto him, her lubed up strap on pressing against his stomach causing cody to let out an ungodly sigh.a smirk appeared on kelsey’s face.dominating.absolute power over the man under her.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	her princess

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy soo uhh i basically spat this whole thing out yesterday and it’s really... uh something. but anyways.  
> dedicated to the regulars, anya and star. love u both so much. and too my other writing buddies sarah, eris, and grace. <3 u guys too

he could feel everything and nothing all at the same time. his mind was completely empty but his whole body was tingling. euphoria you could call it. complete and utter bliss. 

kelsey lowered herself onto him, her lubed up strap on pressing against his stomach causing cody to let out an ungodly sigh. 

a smirk appeared on kelsey’s face. 

dominating. 

absolute power over the man under her.

cody’s mouth hung open absentmindedly as he let out little huffs of breath. he locked eyes with kelsey, her eyes almost hurt to stare into because of the pure intention behind them. the intensity was enough to send him over the edge. 

it didn’t though. there would be hell to pay if he came right here in front of kelsey without her permission, without her even having done anything. he let out a whine as she grinded against his erection, holding himself back as hard as he could.

kelsey reached up and stuck two of her fingers into cody’s mouth, shoving them down his throat with no warning at all. he gagged at first but quickly adjusted once he saw the fire in kelsey’s eyes. he opened his throat so kelsey could go in and out with her fingers before she told him to suck on them so he closed his lips around her fingers and sucked. 

“open,” kelsey simply ordered him and he quickly complied as she pulled her soaked fingers out of his mouth and moved her hand in between his legs. “spread your legs, baby,” and she started rimming him with her damp fingers before pushing two fingers in without warning. cody arched his back off their bed and pressed himself into kelsey’s body. he felt both of their dicks against his abdomen which left him feeling dizzy. he let out a moan at the sensation as kelsey slowly but surely pushed in and out with her fingers. 

with a final teasing press up against cody’s prostate and a groan from the man under her, she retracted her fingers and reached up to grab her strap on, quickly placing it at his entrance and pushing in until she bottomed out. 

cody felt a surge of pain go through his body at the massive amount of stimulation but as kelsey stayed still inside him, he started to feel waves of pleasure come over him as he clenched down around her. 

“god, you take me so well, baby,” she told him in a voice that made his insides tremble. he became very aware of his dick, as sensitive as it was right then, when kelsey pressed her body down against his, the weight of her on top of him just exacerbating the heat brewing inside him. he could feel her hard, cold nipples land on his chest and it sent shivers all down his arms and legs, a fuzz still present in his head.

kelsey slowly pulled out almost all the way as cody let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. she grabbed the back of one of his knees and lifted his leg up so his thigh was almost touching his torso then slowly sank back into him, cody rolling his eyes back into his head and letting out a long drawn-out groan. 

“you’re so good, so pretty…” kelsey told him as cody whined a bit which kelsey expected because she knew cody loved it. she knew he loved it when she called him pretty. she knew he loved it when she called him a princess. she knew he loved it when she buried her strap deep inside of him so that’s all he could feel. he just simply loved to  _ feel _ and kelsey could do that for him perfectly. 

“cody, honey, you’re so perfect. so so beautiful,” she pulled out and pressed back in again, “and you’re all mine. how does that feel, baby? knowing i own every inch of you?” cody moaned, grabbing the sheets of the bed. “answer me, baby boy.”

“hhh— yes. yes, so… hhgh— so good.” 

“love every single bit of you,” kelsey said as she started to pick up the pace and set a rhythm. the heat stirring in his stomach kept going and going until it was almost too much for him to handle.

“kelsey, please,” cody whined.

“please what, cody?”

“i need to— i need to come. i nee… hooo my god.”

kelsey just smiled as she watched cody damn near fall apart under her, writhing trying to get any sensation. 

“okay, baby, calm down. look at me,” she held his chin in her hand, looking into his eyes that were almost all pupils because of how fucked out he was. “i wanna make this as enjoyable as i can for you.”

“you… you already are,” cody said.

“no, honey. i just want you to tell me when you feel close, okay? can you do that?” 

cody nodded at her, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

kelsey changed her angle a bit and when she pushed back in, she hit him square in the prostate and he almost screamed. she kept pulling out and pushing back in, each time hitting his bundle of nerves.

“kels… god, i—i’m close,” he let out as he grabbed at the back of her thighs. she instantly stopped moving at his words. “kelsey,  _ fuck _ ,” he whined, so close to the edge but she didn’t let him fall over.

“it’s okay, baby,” she reached up and stroked her fingers through his long hair. 

cody moaned under her and screwed his eyes shut, wanting so badly to just let go. 

she leaned forward and left a kiss on his cheek, his nose, his other cheek, and then his lips. 

“i love you so much, honey,” kelsey told him softly as she slowly started moving inside him again. 

“hooooly— fuck,” cody breathed out at the almost overload of sensations he was feeling. 

“yes, baby,” kelsey picked up her pace again, resting her hand on both of his shoulders. “tell me when you’re close again, okay?” 

cody barely nodded in response before kelsey started hitting him perfectly again. 

“kels— fuck, kelsey i’m— hhg,” this time the sensation coming to him a lot quicker than previously and just like last time kelsey froze in him, letting the feeling fall away. cody started whimpering, wanting so badly for his orgasm to wash over him. “kelsey, please!”

“do you trust me?” and he just stared at her. “cody, baby, answer me, do you trust me?”

“yeah.”

“okay,” she smiled down at him and his face flushed even redder than it already was. he almost cried when he felt himself clench down around her strap again and then she leaned forward and buried her face in his neck, aiming to leave marks on her beautiful boy. 

she began moving her hips again, and with her leaned forward like this, the new angle provided everything cody didn’t know he needed. kelsey reached down in between the two of them and grabbed his dick. 

she kept at it with her hips, pushing in and out of him and stroking his dick in time with her thrusts. she remained sucking at the skin of his neck as cody let out little wrecked sounds that kept cracking in his throat. 

“kelsey, kels— oh m— fffuck— i’m clo—” cody was right there and kelsey just kept going, kept hitting him perfectly right there, kept stroking him, kept giving him attention. “gonna co— oh god,” and he was thrashing with his built up orgasm and she just kept going through the whole thing.

“that’s it, baby,”  _ thrust, stroke, thrust, hair pull, kiss, thrust, stroke, bite,  _ “so so good for me,”  _ thrust, kiss, stroke… _

cody arched his back off the bed as he felt himself contracting around her strap. another powerful wave of his orgasm came over him and he let out a loud moan that couldn’t for the life of him be stifled as he rolled his eyes into his head. kelsey loved that, when his eyes rolled back. it meant that she really got him this time.

he eventually came down from his high, realizing where the fuck he was as kelsey was still on top of him, kissing up and down his neck. 

“kels…”

“oh good. you’re alive,” kelsey remarked against the skin of his neck. 

“i—”

“it’s okay, baby,” she kissed her way down from his neck to his torso where he had came all over himself. she made direct eye contact with cody as she stuck out her tongue and licked every last drop off of him. 

cody let out a wrecked sigh as he watched her do so, marveling not only at what she was doing but at how it felt to have her tongue running up his chest like this. he was in heaven. 

kelsey finally lapped all of it up and then cody watched as kelsey took her bottom lip up into her teeth. cody tilted his head back, letting out a deep sigh. kelsey crawled up his body until she got up face to face with him. 

“see, i told you you should trust me,” kelsey whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe in her teeth and pulling a little. she then kissed under his ear and pulled back to see cody’s full face, now straddling his lap with her legs. he looked so good like this. hair all messed up, face completely flushed, eyes red from the exertion, and pupils dilated. “you really are pretty, cody. i know you know that,” she ran her fingers up his chest, leaving cody shivering, “but i also know… you like hearing it. you’re just so gorgeous, cody. i can never get enough of you.”

she went in to kiss him and he could taste himself on her lips and in her mouth as their tongues collided and to cody, it was the sexiest fucking thing ever. 

kelsey scooted them both up the bed as they continued kissing, cody’s back now rested up against the headboard. she broke the kiss off to go whisper in his ear again.

“you’re a good boy, aren’t you cody, right?”

“uh huh,” cody nodded.

“and you like to do what i ask, right?”

“yes, i’m— i’m all yours.”

“good. you’re so good. so, honey, i’m gonna need you to clean my dick with your mouth. you wouldn’t wanna leave it dirty, would you?”

“no.”

“no, i know,” she grabbed his cheek and wiggled it a bit. “no, we wouldn’t want that. we have to keep it pretty. pretty just like you,” she petted his hair down and then kissed him on the forehead, shimmying her way off cody’s lap and on to the bed next to him, her strap on making itself known as it stuck straight up into the air. 

cody moved up on his shaky hands and knees and crawled in between kelsey’s legs before taking kelsey’s dick in his hands and spitting on it. 

“good, good boy,” kelsey ran her fingers through his hair as he went in and licked the tip just like if it were a real dick. of course, kelsey won’t be able to feel any of this, but that doesn’t mean it’s not gonna do anything for her. seeing the fire that lights up in cody’s eyes as he sucks on the tip and progressively goes further and further down the dildo. seeing his jaw do  _ the thing  _ as it opened to fit all of her. seeing how his cheeks hollow when he sucks back up the dick. especially seeing the way he takes the whole thing down his throat like it’s nothing. it does a lot for kelsey and a lot was feeling herself get incredibly turned on, heat pooling in her abdomen.

“look at you,” kelsey praised as she watched him open up his throat to take her down again, not once gagging, not once having any issues… she could imagine if she could feel her strap on, she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. 

she hooked her fingers in his hair to pull him off her dick and look at his face, tears in his eyes and saliva on his bottom lip. 

“oh, my baby boy…” she pulled him up to kiss him again and just as she broke the kiss she started to unbuckle herself from her strap. “you’ve been such a good boy. you get a treat,” she finished taking her strap off and let it fall to the floor with a thunk. she guided his head to her pussy using his hair and she could see the smile on his face once he realized what he got to do. “make me come, cody. please. make me come.”

cody’s breath on her pussy made her shiver and she almost pulled his head forward to start eating her out but she held herself back, letting cody take his time. 

his tongue shot out and with one flick of his tongue over her clit she gasped, not expecting that so soon. he placed his tongue at the bottom of her lips and licked all the way up them feeling her tremble when he licked over her clit again. cody made his tongue pointy and firm and played with her entrance, dipping into it once or twice and basking in the taste of her and the small sounds she was making. he licked back up her entirely again and then played with her clit, not quite touching it but licking either side of it and circles around it. 

“god, cody, you’re so good,” she let out, her voice losing that edge it’s had the whole night as she was talking to him with everything previously. “please.”

cody smiled at the praise, feeling a tingle wash over his body at the approval of his work. he suctioned his mouth over her clit and sucked it in, playing with her clit with his tongue as it was in his mouth. 

she instantly let out a little yelp, not expecting him to suck her in like that, but the stimulation it offered was incredible as she ran her fingers through his hair and tilted her head back. 

“oh my god, yesss,” she almost whispered out. 

he let the suction go and the cold air hitting her clit made goosebumps flood her skin. he dipped his tongue back into her again, lapping up the drips of her that’ve already spilled out and licking back up her lips again. he stuck a finger inside her and listened to the moan she promptly let out in response. he started repeatedly hitting her clit with his tongue as he added another finger and curved them up to hit her g spot. 

“hhhgh, cody, holy fuck, baby. keep going, please,” kelsey encouraged as she tugged on his hair. he kept at his ministrations and soon enough kelsey was moaning out his name as her orgasm came over her. 

red hot heat emanated from her abdomen and spread through her whole body in tingles as her head cleared of anything but the pure pleasure flooding her body.

“cody, holy fuck,” she let out in a crackly breath as she came down from her orgasm. he kissed his way up her body, kissing her pubic bone, her belly button, up her torso and chest, up her neck and finally her lips. 

her juices were still on his lips when they kissed, leaving kelsey with the taste of herself and she loved it more than anything.

cody snuggled up next to her, burying his face in her neck as kelsey lifted her arm to rest over his shoulder and pull him in closer to herself. 

“i love you,” cody said softly, muffled by her skin.

“love you too, baby. so much,” and she kissed him on the temple, basking in the feeling of him in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
